Augment cell mediated cytotoxicity by exposing melanoma patients lymphocytes to autologous melanoma cells in vitro under various experimental conditions. Determine the specificity of antigens detected in cell mediated cytotoxicity tests by cellular immunoadsorption and inhibition tests with fixed and unfixed tissue (serum blocking studies are not to be performed). Characterize melanoma-specific effector cells as opposed to natural killer cells and suppressor cells.